Missing since yesterday
by inuschopstiks
Summary: Kagome Higurashi's younger sister, Rin was kidnapped. While looking for her Kagome runs into a dark haird boy. Now with the boys advances, a crazy admiere and her sisters dissapearance, could her life get more complecated? (InuKag)
1. Lost and not quite found

**_Missing since yesterday_**

**_written by: inuschopstiks_**

"this means talking"

_'and this means thinking'_

-ooo0ooo-

"RIN?"

"RIN?"

Kagome yelled, running to the park as fast as she could, her raven hair whipping around behind her. Rin, her younger sister, had gotten into a fight with her mother again today. This time the young five year old had run out of the house crying. Kagome's mother had told her and Sota to let her cool off for a while before going after her, she would probably come home by herself anyway.

And now…

_'And now she's missing'_

It was getting late, the sun was all but set and they still hadn't found her. Kagome was crying hard now, frantically calling out Rin's name.

She was so worried she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she ran into something hard and warm.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the hard impact

"oof! Oi!"

It never came

Inuyasha stared, dazed, at the girl who had just literally run into him. He had landed hard on his butt, the girl landing in his lap.

The girl seemed not to notice, she curled into a tight little ball in his lap and proceeded to cry harder.

He sat there in shock, watching her for a few minutes. Then he gingerly he tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks.

_'wow…she's gorgeous!'_

"are you ok?"

Kagome stared into the boys deep violet eyes. They were so emotional she lost herself in them for a minute. Then she realised that she was curled up in the strange boys lap.

With a squeak she tumbled out of his lap, her cheeks burning red. He watched her and asked his question again

"you ok?"

Kagome shook her head, bringing herself back into reality "my-my sister! She's missing!"

The boys eyes widened "how old is she?"

"five!"

_'Sesshoumaru's age…'_

"I want to help, where did you last see her?" inuyasha asked, getting to his feet, then pulling the girl up beside him. She nodded.

"I didn't see where she ran off to, oh god! We have to find her!"

Inuyasha nodded, and without thinking he grabbed the girl by the hand and dragged her along "let's go check the little forest"

She nodded and followed without complaint or releasing his hand.

-Hours later-

Kagome and the boy searched everywhere, but no sing of Rin, not a clue. And to top it all off it was raining.

Kagome felt her mobile vibrate in her pocket.

"minute" she told the boy, then answered her phone "hello?"

"kagome?"

"Okaasan?"

"have you found her?"

Kagome suppressed a sob "no….!"

"I-I-I don't want to…say it but….we have to go in for tonight…"

Kagome stared at her phone "I know…but…"

"kagome dear we need to eat…and maybe she went back to the house…well meet you at the front of the park in five minutes"

"o-ok Okaasan"

Kagome turned off her phone and looked up to see the boy who had helped her walking away.

She just stood there for a second, he look mystical, his black hair being illuminated by the moon, making it look like it had pure silver in it and she remembered his violet eyes…

"wait!"

Inuyasha froze at the cry. When the girl had picked up he had found out it was her mother, he was sure that her mother wouldn't want him intruding, so he had walked away But the girl had called him and now he was facing her, the rain soaking through their clothes. Neither of them cared. to dinner with us, it's the least I could do for your help…." She looked sadly at the ground.

"I didn't help you find your sister and….I think your mother might think I was intruding…"

He stood there shocked when the girl came up and took his hand. He blushed, grateful for the dark. "wha…."

"please" she asked, looking up as she pulled him gently towards the front of the park "it's the least I can do"

Inuyasha nodded and allowed the girl to pull him along. He stretched his free hand in back to shift his guitar slightly.

A few minutes later they made it to the front. Kagome had been surprised that he had let her pull him. She had glanced back to notice how big this boy was. He wasn't fat…just…big. His hands could encircle hers and cover them completely and he seemed about a foot taller then her…then she berated herself for letting her mind wander off Rin.

They came up to her mother and she dropped his hand.

Her mother looked sadly at her for a minute, before noticing the boy beside her, her eyes widening. "who's this?"

"this is…." Which is when Kagome noticed that she didn't know the boys name

Blushing from embarrassment she turned to him. He smirked at her "Kinomoto, Inuyasha Kinomoto"

"he helped me look for Rin"

Mrs Higurashi noticed the boy look at his feet in embarrassment. She smiled at him, despite her sadness "well you must come to supper"

He nodded "yes um…." He looked over at Kagome who smiled lightly at him "Higurashi Kagome"

He nodded "she invited me, who are you?" he asked, noticing a depressed looking boy standing beside Kagome's mother.

"Sota"

Inuyasha nodded and the small group set off to the Higurashi home. Covering their heads as best they could against the rain, none of them actually caring much.

-ooo0ooo-

To Inuyasha's great surprise the "Higurashi home" turned out to be a giant ancient shrine.

They were seated quietly at the table, eating oden. Mrs. Higurashi had given him a towel and he was as dry as he was gong to get. He had taken out his plaid long-sleeved button up off but the white t-shirt he was wearing underneath was going see through on him, showing off his muscular chest.

Kagome, he noticed, was trying to pretend she didn't see anything. This almost made him smile.

It had been a while since he had had anything this good. He finished eating quickly, the family just picked at their food.

Soon enough the dishes were cleared away and he was invited up to Kagome's room. It was a farly large room, much bigger than his own, with light pink walls and a pink bed spread. The rest was either white or a darker shade of pink.

She handed him a slip of paper, he looked at it, seeing it was a photograph.

"It's a picture of Rin…if you see her…keep the picture, just in case"

He looked at her sad face, and without thinking, pulled her into a hug. She tensed for a minute then melted into the hug. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, then he asked "can I have a picture of you to?"

She looked up startled at him "why?"

"because I would love to remember a girl who is so kind hearted and cares so much for her siblings…" _'a gorgeous, beautiful souled girl'_

He let her go, and to his surprise she went and handed him a picture of her. She was wearing a white dress, her hair was down and you could tell there was a strong wind blowing, she was laughing and smiling.

He stared at it for a while, then looked up at her "thank you"

She nodded

At the front door, after thank Mrs Higurashi, he and Kagome were left alone again he turned to her before he left "I was lost once, I got lost and couldn't find my home or my family…I was missing for about a day…but I made it back…I'm sure your sister will be fine"

Kagome listened to Inuyasha's kind words. She hugged him lightly and whispered "thank you"

He nodded and turned and walked away, waving with one hand without turning around, the other holding his wet outer shirt slung over his shoulder.

-ooo0ooo-

Heya folks! This is my first fanfic…so go easy on me! I am looking for constructive criticism though! No flames. Please review, I'd love it! I didn't want to make Kagome's room pink, but I was going out of character enough with inuyasha being the older brother and sesshoumaru being the younger one….ya! I just wanted to say that sesshoumaru is a little five year old HUMAN in my story, and it's staying that way now, REVIEW!


	2. A child's room

**_Missing since yesterday_**

**_written by: inuschopstiks_**

"this means talking"

_'and this means thinking'_

-ooo0ooo-

Kagome stood in-between her mother and her brother. None of them had gotten any sleep last night. The thought of Rin being out there alone and scared was almost too much. Kagome rested her left hand on her younger brothers shoulder. They had had to wait 24 hours before they could call in a missing persons…

Kagome sighed as her mother was called into the small office. Her brother, who had been trying to act tough for their mothers sake collapsed against her. She lead him over to a waiting chair and sat him down, before taking a seat herself.

'where are you Rin?'

Kagome jumped when her mother walked out of the office with two people.

"I'm assuming that you are Kagome and Souta?" the woman asked

Kagome nodded "yes"

"Kagura tashia, pleased to meet you, and this is my assistant, menoumaru rushii. We're going to help you find your sister" she explained, extending her hand, and shaking with Kagome.

Souta just watched.

"we will be over later this evening to discuss what we will do ok?"

Again Kagome nodded

-ooo0ooo-

Kagome walked quickly through the park, hoping maybe Rin would be there. Maybe they had missed her the nigh before and Rin hadn't heard them…Kagome looked under a large bush.

She hadn't gone to school, after they had come back from the police station they had all gone to there own rooms. Nobody had come out. Kagome had gone to check on Souta and he was just sitting on his bed, staring into nothing. She had left him alone, and had gone back to her own room, she didn't want to see what her mother was doing.

But now she was determined to look for Rin.

-0Several hours later0-

Nothing

Nothing

Nothing

Nothing

She hadn't found Rin…and it was broad day light. Rin just wasn't, just wasn't here. Kagome sighed quietly to herself, desperately holding back tears she walked toward the big old tree she had loved to play in as a kid.

She had just sat down when she heard music coming from the other side. Quietly she edged herself over and around the tree to see inuyasha playing on his guitar. He was singing.

Kagome didn't want to disturb him so she sat near him and listened quietly to his song.

When you're in love, there's no time and no space 

There's a permanent smile on your face 

Your friends all complain that you're going insane 

But the truth is they're just afraid 

'he has such a beautiful voice….'

Hey somewhere, 

you threw your fear in the Sea of No Cares 

Hey somewhere, 

you threw your fear in the Sea of No Cares 

When you decide that what counts is inside 

Your friends all say it's a lie 

It was then that he noticed her. He blushed and looked up at her.

"That…that was beautiful, Inuyasha." Kagome forced herself to smile at him, proving that he was a wonderful musician "will you sing more?"

He looked away and blushed deeper "o-one more verse of this song…is that ok?"

This time her smile was genuine "yes…that would be great"

He nodded and began to sing

Hey somewhere, 

you threw your fear in the Sea of No Cares 

Hey somewhere, 

you threw your fear in the Sea of No Cares 

Bridge 

Let your self go with the tide 

There's an angel by your side 

Tonight 

She clapped and his face, if possible got darker. What was it about this girl? He hadn't blushed in…in years! And now here she was…smiling at him…he felt his stomach do flip flops. He wanted to see her smile more

"how are you?" he asked

Kagome noticed the worry in his eyes "I-I'm so worried about her…I've searched the whole park!" and a couple of tears ran down her face

He gently, but quickly put his guitar down beside him and pulled Kagome into a hug, wanting to protect her. She melt instantly into the hug.

They stayed like that for…who knows how long, and inuyasha was content just to hold her. Then a thought came to him "did you check on the other side of the mini forest? Remember there's more park there"

"oh! I haven't!" she jumped up and he followed suit "ill help you"

She smiled and nodded, after he swung his guitar onto his back, they were off.

-0omore hours later, it's getting darko0-

Inuyasha grab Kagome by the elbow "it's getting to dark Kagome, we have to stop"

Her face fell, eyes then suddenly went wide "oh! I have to have supper…"

Inuyasha blushed and looked at his shoes, mumbling something

"inuyasha? Sorry, what?"

"would you like to come to my home to eat?"

Kagome realised something then. She had just met this boy yesterday and yet…and yet she felt so comfortable with him…She smiled at his beet red face, getting a blush of her own "I'd love to"

He gingerly took her hand "this way"

Neither of them noticed a shadow in the forest growl out in frustration

-0at Inuyasha's apartment0-

"moshi, moshi"

"okaa?"

"Kagome! I was so worried! Where are you?"

"don't worry Okaasan, I'm at Inuyasha's. He's feeding me dinner"

"oh Kagome you just met the boy…"

"mama, I trust him I promise he's a trustworthy person"

Mrs Higurashi sighed "I trust your judgement kagome…did you…did you…"

"Iie Okaasan…gomensai"

"that's alright Kagome. I didn't really expect it….I love you, come home ok?"

"hai Okaasan I will, promise I love you"

"I love you to sweetie"

Kagome hung up and inuyasha noticed sadly that her eyes were once again depressed.

His heart tightened as he heard her sniffle "Kagome?"

She looked up at him and tried to smile, failing "can-do you have some Kleenex Inuyasha?"

He nodded "in the bathroom, just down the hall over there, were having stir fry, is that ok Kagome?"

She nodded and then set off in search of the bathroom, following Inuyasha's directions. Unfortunately she was a little off and opened a door that lead to a small room. The walls of the room were a slightly darker shad of baby blue, there was a little futon in the corner, as if for a child, and a small white bookshelf filled with small toys and children books. In the corner of the ceiling there hung a model airplane.

It was a child's room, a little boys from the looks of it.

Achild...

-ooo0ooo-

child ne? anyway im dissapointed that no one has reviewed! but i decided to post this one but until i get at LEAST five reviews i wont update again! so REVIEW! arugatou for those who do!


End file.
